The embodiments herein relate generally to floor mats. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed at a self-powered footwear sanitizing system that substantially neutralizes biological contaminants on the soles of the user's footwear.
A standard of today's society is covering our feet for comfort and protection from items that can cause potential foot injury. The constant use of footwear has also resulted in the footwear coming into contact with biological contaminants found on any public or private area where walking occurs. These biological contaminants are then spread to other locations including the home, schools, stores, etc. which can ultimately infect someone else.
To address the issue of the spread of biological contaminants from footwear, efforts to sanitize footwear prior to an individual entering an establishment or residence have been undertaken. In many cases, these efforts have resulted in large stationary devices that require the user to remove their footwear and place the footwear inside the device for a period of time. Sanitation is done by exposing the contaminants to ultraviolet light. The ultraviolet light disrupts the DNA of the biological contaminants making them unable to perform vital cellular functions. To power the ultraviolet lights, these devices require a connection to an external power source; making placement of the device accessibility to potential user's a concern. Alternative devices may use a battery to generate the power required for sanitation. Batteries, however will run out of charge, need to be replaced after time and cause excess waste.
As a result of size limitations, lack of user-friendliness and disposing of batteries that are harmful to the environment, these devices have not been incorporated into the everyday use of the walking/footwear routine. Therefore, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a portable self-powering sanitizing device that has an internal power generator that can sanitize footwear and reduce waste.
The present invention relates to a self-powered, footwear sanitizing system, configured to substantially neutralize biological contaminants on the soles, hooves, paws, or any object. When a wearer of shoes steps on or someone places an object onto the system, the system has a mat configured to support a wearer of shoes that steps onto the mat or an object placed on it. The system has a means for delivering the sanitizing radiation to the mat and to the underside of the wearer's shoes and a generator configured to power the delivering means when a wearer steps onto the mat.